


Set me free (and I'll meet you in the stars)

by Faraheim



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Outer Space, idek how to tag this but they are in a intergalactic ship, or something, take canon season 4 and then nothing else of what follows happens, they are in Mars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faraheim/pseuds/Faraheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Perhaps one day in a year or even in a century..."</p><p>What Klaus said once a hundred years ago may be starting today, but he still can't get out of his own way and meet her in the middle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set me free (and I'll meet you in the stars)

"Are you sure dear?" Tom freaking Salazar asks in a pedantic voice, which only serves to make her even more infuriated. Caroline's fear is very validated Tom thank you, just because she fears something bad can happen does not mean she is asking for help, she is second coordinator of the entire journey and missions like this one have only a success rate of 45% to even reaching the space outpost in Mars and beyond.

Missions like these are not even announced officially after the first three went up in flames and no survivors arrived. the first years were the worst. many families just loosing family members that signed away their lives for the "space dream" She ignores him making a face at him when he turns away. So yes it's complicated and basically everyone on board has signed that little paper sheet in case of accidental death, she has a few people she still cares about, people who will receive a letter (yes she still writes those) with her goodbye or a recording of her voice message.

Leaving earth and to hopefully get that lucky break, she is always waiting for. The last years of peace in a long time and she is getting out, running away before the supernatural world falls into the little "sleepy" Mystic Falls again and messes with her careful plans. Caroline is sick and tired every year something happens, Elena keeps doing the eternal dance of the Salvatore brothers, and shit just keeps hitting the fan.

Humans and technology now have a way of making their lives very difficult, any type of weird thing happening can be recorded and shared instantly online, being a vampire consists now of having several families in your control to feed without problems and staying under the radar, killing vampires is easier even if the general population still thinks they are a myth. Still she finds the opportunity of seeing the advances in space travel pretty great, who would have thought, Miss Mystic Falls in space! for a second, she slows down her walk to the hangar and she thinks of him, when he promised her to show her the world.

She clenches her fists, her story with Klaus is for a lack of a better word, complicated very complicated. They did see Rome, Tokyo, etc they fucked (god did they fucked, hard and fast and everything nice) but those visits from him never lasted much, their lives are a mess and stable relationship material they are not. if there's a thing Klaus has never lied about is his clinging belief of her 'light'. She has seen him throughout the decades, she knows the Mikaelson's dark crusade for power, mainly Klaus. But she hasn't heard of him in a while, maybe forty years. Nobody is counting or anything.

Caroline has a very extensible history of relationships, and the joking 'let's marry if we are single by ___ (to which they add years and years) with Stefan, she has passed the heterosexual part of her life to the anything-that-doesn't-kill-me and once even kissed the less male Mikealson original (they immediately regretted it, but hey, worth a try) She watches her holowatch and hurries forgetting about Klaus when she enters the Spaceship.

"Caroline we are ready" interrupts her secretary, once she is suited up and checking controls on her panel. Maya has been under her team for two years but this is the first time they are going out into the dark, dark vacuum of space. Space travel now is like a course you take at university, three years of training and sign your soul to NASA here, here and on this dotted line, you won't be able to sue bye. here have an extra year of physical training and you are good to go.

Maya adds "miss Caroline sector 9 is having issues with the log" Caroline smiles and cracks her neck "Alright, boys what is the problem?" she talks while pressing the intercom over her ear.

 

\----

 

Day 78 into the mission. there's a dark atmosphere in the ship, someone has been leaking the fuel and nobody can figure how, the less fuel the have the journey takes more time to reach Mars outpost, and all that fuel costs money, everyone is agitated, and Caroline's fear grows.

Day 90 into the mission Caroline discovers a group of vampires sabotaging the mission, takes care of it.

Day 307 into the mission after the fear passed, Caroline still thinks that those were the first waves. In the first hours of the landing one of the reports mentions the outpost asking if there where any casualties, there wasn't not officially at least.

 

\-----

 

Once the Spaceship lands every panel and screen locks and stops functioning the controls are all locked nothing is working. This is what she feared. A single feed is live, and her skin crawls when she sees the face welcoming her.

You did not, she thinks. You did not take over a planet I swear to god, but he did, what was she expecting of course he did.

Klaus' face pans out to what looks like a team and the take shows their faces, black veins and red eyes for all to see. "welcome, to my kingdom-" he continues speaking but all she can hear is white noise and her fury takes over. This was her new beginning this was her lucky break. She gets up from her terminal, and is glad she compelled her team for a situation like this, if anything she can say- "Ghost protocol, active" and as one seven people -her crew- gets up from their terminals and they leave for the engine work station, where 8 people will exchange places and her team will wear the anti-radiation suits (the ones that lock for certain time and can't be removed, but the ones Caroline has in her possession are rigged for times like these). As they walk they lift bags scattered in the cargo area, some weapons, some vervain and a bit of this and that, besides Maya only two more in the group know about the things that bump in the night and only because Caroline feeds from their family.

When they reach the engine area Caroline sends Maya first, the brunette enters quietly and Caroline turns "Crystal i'm not sure if communicators will work, but you are on double spy time, no weapons, your holowatch only in corrupted mode" the woman nods and certain fear shows in her features, even if they were in earth Caroline's protection wouldn't be guaranteed, but that's why she has the families, she raised these people in front of her, she loves them in a way, she has rewired their brains to benefit her and that is how she lives now.

"The rest follow me" the mechanical door opens Caroline kisses Crystal's forehead, she saves this memory of her green eyes looking up her just in case and they walk inside leaving one woman behind.

 

_Follow me into the promised land, follow me into the dark._

**Author's Note:**

> any errors are mine, I own nothing but the incredible love for these two jerkfaces.  
> does my hate for space fic bleeds into the text?? I don't even know why I'm writing this  
> oh I know, future fic where they were going to meet and maybe survive together and ALIENS, but Klaus decided he wanted a planet, nothing too far fetched you guys. I was hijacked in my own fic. I can only write sad things beware


End file.
